HUNHAN PLEASE, REMEMBER ME
by mintvodka
Summary: Luhan terkena amnesia ketika Ia sedang berkendara. Ia lupa semuanya, Sehun sebagai suaminya sangat panik dengan keadaan tersebut. Perlahan-lahan Ia mulai menjalin cintanya dengan Luhan lagi. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? mind to review? :3
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Sehun adalah seorang miliuner termuda di dunia, dimulai ketika Ia masih SMP dan berlanjut hingga umurnya yang menginjak 26 tahun. banyaknya perusahaan dan saham yang Ia pegang membuat semua orang takluk dan bertekuk lutut padanya. Semua orang mengagumi dan membanggakannya, termasuk semua wanita atau bahkan laki-laki menyukai dirinya. Tapi siapa tahu bahwa seorang Oh Sehun menyukai lelaki kecil bermata rusa bernama Xiao Luhan?

Xiao Luhan adalah murid pindahan China ke Korea pada pertengahan semester di kelas 3 SMP. Tentu saja satu kelas dengan Sehun, si calon jutawan muda pada saat itu. Luhan termasuk murid yang ceria, polos dan sangat (teramat) baik pada semua orang, sehingga banyak yang senang berteman dengannya. Tapi di balik orang yang menyukainya, ada banyak juga yang tak menyukainya.

Dia adalah Irene. Irene adalah orang yang sangat menyukai Sehun dari jauh. Di saat kabar murid pindahan China bernama Luhan menyebar, Ia sangat membenci kedatangan Luhan sekaligus kedekatannya pada Sehun. Karena pada saat itu, Luhan sudah kenal dekat dengan Sehun. Mereka berdua selalu berdua, di saat Luhan bergerak disitu Sehun pasti mengikutinya, mereka berdua sudah seperti magnet yang lengket dan tidak bisa di tarik kemana-mana lagi.

.

.

.

"Akan kubuat Sehun melupakanmu Xiao Luhan." Bisik Irene lirih ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan bersama-sama dari jauh.

To Be Continued ;)

Halooo~~~~ Gimana kabarnya? Baik semua? Hehehehehe maaf ya Author hiatus lama banget wkakakakakak soalnya habis UN tanggal 4 kemaren dan lain-lain jadi gak bisa update FF, sekalinya pengen pasti idenya nyandet di situ" aja *senyum" malu*

Semoga kalian suka sama FF ini ya? FF ini ngingetin author sama FF yang pernah di buatin temen author sewaktu main FB dulu. Hehehehe, doain FF ini lancar ya!

Oke deh sampe ketemu di Chapter 1 ;)

.

.

.

NO SILENT READER

DL DR

YAOI INSIDE

BXB

review juseyo *뿌잉뿌이*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : [HUNHAN] PLEASE, REMEMBER ME

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M

Length : Chapter

Cast : EXO-K's Oh Sehun

EXO-M's Xiao Luhan

EXO-K's Byun Baekhyun

EXO-K's Park Chanyeol

EXO-M's Kim Min Seok / Xiumin

EXO-M's Kim Jong Dae / Chen

EXO-K's Kim Jun Myeon / Suho

EXO-M's Zhang Yixing / Lay

EXO-K's Kim Jong In / Kai

EXO-K's Do Kyung Soo

EXO-M's Wu Yi Fan / Kris

EXO-M's Huang Zi Tao

RED VELVET's Irene

BLOCK-B Ahn Jaehyo

K-ACTOR's Lee Kyu Han

C-ACTRESS's Yang Mi

SUPER JUNIOR Choi Siwon

SNSD Choi Sooyoung

LUHAN's Cat ㅡ Boss

Haowen

Ziyu

Genre : Romance, Drama, Comedy, Hurt/Comfort, Yaoi, BxB, BL

Disclaimer : Author Just own this story '^')v

Warning : Typo(s), Alur berantakan, DLDR, Sejumput review kalian membuat author selalu semangat buat melanjutkan cerita. So? jangan lupa kasih Saran dan Masukan~~~~ itu berguna banget. Percaya deh ;*

Summary : Luhan terkena

amnesia ketika Ia sedang berkendara. Ia lupa semuanya,

Sehun sebagai suaminya sangat panik dengan keadaan

tersebut. Perlahan-lahan Ia mulai menjalin cintanya dengan

Luhan lagi. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

A/N : _Haloooo readers ku tercinta dimanapun kalian beradaaaaahhhhh *mendesah* /? iiiih kangeeeen TT^TT lulu kangen kalian semuahhhhh *mendesah lagi*dihajar readers* hihiihi kalian apa kabarr? gimana prolognyaa? bagus nggak? :3 jangan lupa abis baca kasih saran yaaaa... aku seneng lho bacain review kaliannn nyunyu gitu hahahahahaha. yaudah! ayo di baca ya yang ini. selamat membaca semuanyaaa_ _고마워_ _!_ _사랑해요_ _많이_ _!_

CHAPTER 1

Before the amnesia.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tidak semua orang menyukai anak pindahan dari Beijing bernama Luhan itu. Mungkin karena kedekatannya dengan Oh Sehun si pria dengan status "Jutawan Muda" yang menjadi primadona di sekolahnya. Siapa yang tak menyukai Sehun? Wajah tampannya, rahang tegasnya, sikapnya yang sopan tetapi misterius, kaya raya, dan dapat menghasilkan uang dari jeri payahnya sendiri. Dan aku yakin semua orang akan tergiur begitu ada yang menyebutkan ciri-ciri diatas.

Tidak salah jika banyak Ibu-ibu yang memaksa Sehun untuk menikahi anak perempuannya, yah tentu saja masalah ekonomi. Dan bagi Sehun itu hanya menjadi lelucon tersendiri baginya tapi untuk masalah cinta, hal itu sudah di rampas sepenuhnya oleh Xiao Luhan. Pria pindahan asal China yang di kenalnya sudah 3 tahun ini.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah memiliki hubungan special ketika mereka berada di bangku SMA kelas 2, jelas alasannya hanya satu. Ketertarikan keduanya menjadi kunci utama hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga saat ini. Yah, walaupun sangat banyak yang ingin merusak hubungan mereka berdua namun kekuatan cinta mereka tak terkalahkan oleh apapun.

"Selamat pagi rusa kecil." Sapa Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan erat saat Luhan sedang memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk Sehun. Huh? Yeah tebakanmu sangat benar, mereka ada dalam appartment yang sama sejak mereka masuk semester ke dua di universitas.

"Kkkk~~ Hun-ahh geli." Ucap Luhan terkekeh kecil ketika Sehun menggesekkan hidungnnya pada bahu Luhan yang terbuka.

"Kau memasak apa hm? Kelihatannya enak." Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil sebuah sandwich yang sudah di siapkan oleh Luhan membuat sang kekasih hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Terimakasih sayang. Oh ya, Aku ada kelas pagi jadi aku harus berangkat sekarang." Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan.

"Jinjjayo? Ah~ aku baru jam sepuluh ada kelas Yasudah, sampai ketemu di kantin saat jam makan siang. Hati-hati!" Setelah Luhan merapihkan pakaian Sehun dan mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu, Iapun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 siang, berarti sudah jam makan siang. Luhan duduk bersama Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Lay hingga kekasih-kekasih mereka datang kemudian duduk dan makan bersama.

"Hey, ku dengar Jessica si anak konglomerat itu mengadakan pesta untuk kelulusan kita tahun ini." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian kembali melahap makanannya.

"Dia mengadakannya di club termahal di daerah gangnam khusus untuk angkatan kita. Dan aku yakin dia akan berdandan menor." Gosip Baekhyun membuag yang lain tertawa kecil.

"Ya Baekkie, tidak baik berkata seperti itu." Sela Lay membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ih~ tapi benar koook ya kan Suho?" Suho terkekeh lalu menggeleng, Baekhyun kemudian menatap Xiumin dan jawabannya tetap sama. Menggeleng.

"Cheen~" Baekhyun makin memelas.

"Maaf Baekkie, tapi kurasa Lay hyung benar." Baekhyun semakin cemberut ketika Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padanya, padahal Chen belum menjawab apa-apa. Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ayolah Baekkie, apa salahnya kita mengikuti pesta Jessica? Lagi pula kita tidak pernah bersenang-senang." Ucap Luhan segera merangkul Baekhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya itu.

Namun, Sehun memiliki sebuah ide yang brilian muncul di dalam benaknya. Iapun berpura-pura pamit ke toilet dan segera mencari Jessica yang ternyata sedang berjalan menuju kelas.

"Yo Sehunnie, ada apa?" Tanya Jessica, namun ke dua teman di sampingnya berusaha merapihkan rambut dan membersihkan bajunya kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"Ehm, bisa kita bicara di taman? berdua?" Jessica terkekeh kemudian mengangguk, Jessica adalah teman baik Sehun yang sudah cinta mati dengan seorang model laki-laki yang kini menjadi tunangannya. Jadi kemungkinan Jessica untuk menyukai Sehun atau sebaliknyaㅡ nol persen.

Sesampainya di taman, Sehun segera mengungkapkan semua idenya pada Jessica dan dengan heboh Jessica segera menyetujui permintaan itu.

"Tenang, kau tau beres saja Mija." Jessica mengacungkan kedua jempolnya, kemudoan Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk perempuan itu erat.

"Thanks." Jessica mengangguk cepat.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun berlari lagi mencari Chanyeol untuk merencanakan hal ini padanya. Setelah kembali ke kantin dan menemukan Chanyeol masih duduk bersama yang lainnya, Ia berbisik kemudian menggeret Chanyeol dengan paksa keluar dari kantin.

"Eo?! yaaaa Yeolliku mau di bawa kemanaa?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Luhan juga bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Sehun?

"Ooh jadi begitu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya,kau ingat perintahku kan? Dan katakan pada yang lainnya tapi tolong jangan sampai ketahuan Luhan." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, kemudian memberi hormat pada Sehun.

"Jika aku sudah lulus nanti, aku ingin bekerja padamu." Ucap Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun perlahan.

"Ya kau harus melewati audisi dulu."

"Apa?! Bekerja padamu harus ikut audisi? Kau pikir ini ajang pencarian bakat?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah idiotnya.

"ck, sudahlah.. lakukan saja apa yang ku katakan tadi." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menjauh dari sahabatnya yang idiotnya bukan main itu.

.

Wisuda, akan di laksanakan satu bulan lagi, dan tanpa terasa hari berjalan dengan cepat dan tiba saatnya mereka akan berpesta di Club Elleui. Club termahal di Seoul dan berada di kawasan elit bernama Gangnam.

Semua sudah berkumpul, kecuali teman-temannya. Mereka tak terlihat sama sekali sejak 30 menit yang lalu dan Luhan sudah berulang-ulang kali menelfon kekasihnya dan tak di jawab sama sekali.

"HELLOO GUUUYS! WELCOME TO THE PARTYYY!" Seru Tiffany sebagai MC malam itu di soraki oleh para peserta yang semuanya adalah mahasiswa universitas Luhan.

"OKE DJ Rabbit! BRING THE MUSIC!" Setelah Tiffany melanjutkan, dentuman house musik mulai menggema, para pengunjung berteriak heboh dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik DJ dengan kostum kelinci dengan mata kancing.

"Luhan!" Seru Jessica menepuk pundak Luhan yang menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan mengikuti musik yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Uh?! Ada apa?!" Tanya Luhan sedikit berteriak, sungguh bising sekali di sini.

"SEHUN!" Seru Jessica sembari menutup matanya sedikit membuat Luhan ikut menajamkan telinganya.

"HAH?! ADA APA DENGANNYA?!" Jessica menarik tangan Luhan menjauh dari ruangan itu, semakin jauh dan sangat jauh hingga mereka berada di rooftoop penuh kaca nan indah.

"Heyyyㅡ Jessicaaaa~~" Luhan mulai kesal dengan Jessica yang membawanya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Ups, aku lupa membawa tasku! Tunggu sebentar di sini ya? Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan." Jelas Jessica kemudian berlari menjauh dari Luhan.

BETT.

Lampu di rooftop itu mati mendadak, Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ada apa ini? Apakah ada serangan Zombie? OH NO. Luhan belum siap mati! Ia segera merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelfon Sehun, tetapi tetap tidak diangkat.

"Sudah tidak bertemu seharian, telponnya tidak diangkat pula.. ck" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian duduk di sudut ruangan dekat kaca sembari melihat indahnya malam Seoul.

Setelah duapuluh menit menunggu, Luhan mulai merasakan kekhawatiran. Ia sudah memakai pakaian yang menurutnya bagus (setelah membongkar lemarinya) untuk bertemu Sehun tetapiㅡ Ia tidak datang.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan tersebut membuat Luhan mendesah kasar.

"Yaaa Siccaaaa kau lama sekaㅡli.." Luhan menoleh ke arah orang misterius itu. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan topi dan masker yang senada membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Nu-nugu...seyo?" Tanya Luhan perlahan, Pria itu tak menjawab malah menarik Luhan paksa keluar dari rooftop tersebut menuju ke lantai yang lebih tinggi di mana terdapat helipad dan seseorang lelaki misterius dengan topeng hacker menan kedua tangan Luhan agar pria kecil itu tak bergerak kemana-mana.

"Yak! LEPASKAN AKU! KUBILANG LEP-ASHKAN!" ketika Luhan memberomtak genggaman mereka semakin erat dan semakin erat hingga Luhan tak memberontak lagi.

Lima menit kemudian, sebuah helicopter berwarna putih datang di kendarai oleh seseorang yang Luhan kenal betul siapa lelaki itu, Oh Sehun. Ketika mendarat, Ia menghampiri Luhan dan kedua pria itu melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kauㅡ" Luhan kehabisan kata-kata, kesabarannya akan habis sebentar lagi dan amarah Luhan akan meledak-ledak setelahnya.

"Menunggu lama, eum?" Luhan tak menjawab, Sehun terkekeh kemudian memeluk Luhan erat.

"Jangan marah, lebih baik kau lihat ke atas langit terlebih dahulu." Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan dan berdiri di belakangnya kemudian memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan mendorongnya perlahan. Setelah berada di tengah-tengah, Ia menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan isyarat kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Mana? Aku harus melihat apa?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah mulai lelah menengadah keatas. Luhan hanya melihat langit malam yang gelap tanpa bintang karena banyak gedung bertingkat dan cahaya dari gedung yang menutupi bintang-bintang tersebut.

"Sabar Lulu.." Sehun tersenyum, Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan Luhan jika sudah ngambek, dia akan menggerutu seperti yang sedang Ia lakukan sekarang.

DARRR

DARRR

DARRR

Luhan terkaget bukan main hingga Ia mundur sedikit sembari melihat keatas langit. Di kembang api yang berwarna-warni itu terdapat sebuah tulisan.

LUHAN

WILL

YOU

MARRY

ME?

Diakhiri dengan Sebuah hati yang besar di akhir kata, membuat mata Luhan terbelalak melihat hal tersebut. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Di hadapannya, Sehun mulai menurunkan badannya dan berlutut kepada Luhan, Ia mengeluarkan cincin yang indah berwarna silver dengan permata di tengahnya. Permata itu tidak menyembul keluar, sehingga terlihat sederhana namun berarti bagi Luhan. Dan ketika Luhan mengecek di dalam cincin tersebut di tuliskan sebuah nama "Oh Sehun".

"Xiao Luhan, di hari ini aku ingin mengungkapkan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu 7 setengah tahun lalu. Dan di hari ini aku ingin mendampingimu, aku ingin terus bersamamu, aku ingin melindungimu, di setiap canda dan tawa, di setiap duka dan luka, di susah maupun senang, di saat sehat maupun sakit, aku ingin mengikat janjiku padamu selamanya. Aku akan berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tuamu untung memintamu menjadi bagian dari hidupku hingga putih rambutku dan renta tubuhku, aku ingin selalu bersamamuㅡ rusa kecil." Sehun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya, membuat mata rusa kekasihnya itu berkaca-kaca.

"Sehunnieㅡ" Luhan mulai meneteskan air matanya, bibirnya melengkung kebawah dan bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

"Aku mau.." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, Sehun tersenyum dan segera memeluk Luhan yang sudah mulai menangis karena bahagia.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tepuk tangan bergemuruh menghiasi lapangan helipad tersebut. ternyata, seluruh pengunjung pesta hari ini ada. Sahabat-sahabat Luhan dan Sehun sudah membawakan 4 bucket bunga mawar putih dengan 1214 tangkai di setiap bucket. Menandakan hari lahir dua sejoli yang di mabuk asmara ini.

Setelah memasangkan cincin di jari manis Luhan, mereka mengakhirinya dengan sebuah ciuman ringa. Sehun dan Luhan saling berpelukan hangat membuat seluruh mata yang melihat meleleh begitu saja. Tetapi, tidak bagi seorang perempuan bernama Irene. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat.

"Akan ku hancurkan hidup kalian berdua." Batin Irene dalam hati, Ia segera pergi dari tempat itu sembari jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponsel pintarnya dengan bebas dan mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

"Yeoboseo? Bisa kita bertemu? Aku mempunyai kabar tentang cinta pertamamu, Luhan." Ucap Irene berjalan menjauh dari club dan memasuki mobil pribadinya.

.

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi langit indah Seoul, dan di pagi ini kita juga bisa mendengarkan jantung Luhan yang berdegub kencang seiring mobil Sehun bergerak maju menuju rumah ayah dan ibunya yang berletak di wilayah elit Korea.

"Kau tak apa lulu?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sampai di depan mansion orang tua Sehun. Luhan menggeleng kecil kemudian membuang nafas kecil membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Gwaenchana, ayah ibuku tidak semenakutkan itu." Sehun mengecup pipi dan bibir Luhan.

"Setelah mengenal Orang tuaku, secepatnya keluargaku akan berkunjung ke China menemui orang tuamu." Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya kembali, setelah Sehun sudah mematikan mesin Ia keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Luhanpun pasrah, Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dan menggenggam tangan Sehun erat.

"Whoa, tanganmu dingin sekaliㅡ kau benar-benar gugup hm?" Ucapan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan rona merah menjalar di area hidung hingga tulang pipinya.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, Sehun memencet bel rumah dan tak lama suara maid terdengar. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan maid tersebut,gerbang utama terbuka terlihat beberapa maid sibuk mengurus tanaman di halaman depan, Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun ketika mereka memasuki mansion super besar tersebut.

Saat masuk, Sehun meminta maid untuk memanggilkan orang tuanya. Dan tak lama kemudian sepasang suami istri muncul yang Luhan yakin mereka adalah Orang tua Sehun.

"Eommaㅡ Appa.." Sehun segera memeluk mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan mu pada Kekasihku, Xiao Luhan." Ucapnya mengajak Orang tua Sehun lebih mendekat pada Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseoㅡ Xiao Luhan imnida." Luhan membungkuk Sopan.

"Uwaaaa kau imut sekaliii Luhaann~ Yeoboooo... dia imut ya?" Ucapan Ibu Sehun, Sooyoung sukses membuat Luhan terpesona, Ia tersenyum kemudian membungkuk kembali dengan sopan.

"wahㅡ Sehun benar-benar tidak salah pilih rupanya." Ucap Ayah Sehun, Siwon. Pria itu menepuk pundak anaknya dengan bangga kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Eomma, Appa.. Aku dan Luhan ingin menikah." Luhan menahan nafasnya, Semoga hari ini berjalan dengan sangat baik. Batin Luhan dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued..

HELLLUUUUU~~~ gimana gimana? Bagus gaakkk? Hehehehehe. Aku harap kalian suka ya sama ceritanyaaaa :3 aku suka banget waktu kalian bilang "Ih lanjutin dooong" atau "Aku penasaraannn iih" wkwkwkwk jangan lupa kasih masukan dan saran ya '^')b okeoke? Hehehehehe love you :*

[REPLY THE REVIEWS]

R : **akaindhe**

 **lanjut... lanjut...**

RE : _Baik... Baik..._

R : **auliaMRQ**

 **msh bingun alurx, aq tngu next chapx y,,**

RE : _Kkkk~~~ semoga di chap ini kamu mulai paham ya ^^_

R : **Menglupi**

 **Yeay Yaoi!**

 **Irene niat minta digeplak nih XD**

 **Duhhh lanjutt fastup thor-nimm!**

RE : _HOREEE *heboh* /? wkwkwkwk iya nih si Irene ganggu aja. tendang sana tendang! /? Oke, terimakasih :3 *bbuing-bbuing*_

R : **xiaorey**

 **Well, aku penasaran.**

 **Next ditunggu thor-nim**

RE : _Well, Aku sudah melanjutkannya /? wkwkwkwk oke Readers-nimmm :3 tetep support yak luphluph_.

R : **mr albino**

 **Next next please soon**

RE : _Oke siap laksanakan bapak albino! *Hormat* /?_

R : **Seravin509**

 **Lanjut next chapnya,,**

 **Di tunggu kelanjutannya..**

RE : _Siapp! Makasih udah mau bacaaa dan review~ tetap dukung author yaaa *kecup basah*/?_

R : **Arifahohse**

 **n**

 **e**

 **x**

 **t**

RE : _O_

 _K_

 _E_

 _H_

R : **JYHYunho**

 **Next update cepet ya**

 **Thanks**

RE : _Okeee~ makasih udah mau review dan bacaaaa luph uuuu~~ tetep dukung author yaa ^^_

R : **LisnaOhLu120**

 **Lanjuuuuuuttttt :) ditunggu next chapter y,,,**

RE : _OKEEHHH Semoga suka di chap ini yah ;* luph luph._

R : **bijin YJS**

 **bijin nimbr~ung :):)**

RE : _Sokk atuh silahkan, jangan lupa dukung terus yaaaa ^^._

R : **.58**

 **Lnjut di tunggu next chapnya**

RE : _Okeeee terimakasih Junia, semoga suka yaaa~~ dan tetep dukung author selalu muach ;*_

R : **LSaber**

 **next**

RE : _Siap!_

R : **ajib4ff**

 **lanjut**

 **see u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya...**

RE : _Makasiiiihh wkwkwkwk tetep dukung ff ini yahh ^^_

R : **Gianty581**

 **aaaa next juseyo**

RE : _AAAAAAA SIAPPPP LAKSANAKAN JUSEYO /?_

R : 

**bagus thor prolognya bikin penasaran...**

 **yg penting jangan aja ada kopel lain(yg berhubungan sama**

 **luhan atau sehun) selain hunhan... kalopun ada, janganlah yg**

 **berlebihan...**

RE : _Makasih yaaa kamu udah rela-lain baca dan review. Makasih juga atas Supportnya, moga kamu suka di Chap ini dan selanjutnya (sampe abis) ya tchandra. Wkwkwkwkwkw wah kayanya bakalan ada nih.. gapapa kan yak? gak sih paling nganu /di tampar/ gak gak becanda.. yaudah tetep dukung ff inii yaaa, makasihhh ^^_

.

.

.

WOAAHH GAK NYANGKA PROLOG REVIEWNYA UDAH SEBANYAK INI WKWKWKW SENENGGG BANGET LIAT KALIAN RESPON :3 DUH DUH DUH LULU SAYANG KALIAN SEMUAAAAAHHH :*

P.S : Author bentar lagi kuliah, doain yak wkwkwkwkwk.


End file.
